All Of My Tomorrows
by Wings-san
Summary: These are the stories that might have happened...and this is one that did...
1. This is a Story...

      All Of My Tomorrows 

Prologue- This Is A Story…

     Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and all those who distribute it.

     A man sits in a dark room. In front of him is a large mirror. There are images of various people flickering across it…

A teenaged girl with green eyes and caramel colored hair races after two boys on bikes. One of them, with dark hair and eyes, says something to the girl that makes her mad and she kicks him. The silver haired, brown-eyed boy with them smiles and hugs her, saying something that makes her blush. The girl's brother, for that is what he is, rolls his eyes at the two of them. The silver haired boy has just assured the girl that he loves her very much…

     Two young women, one dark haired with amethyst eyes, the other with light brown locks and emerald eyes, are sitting in a room filled with clothes. The dark haired woman has several pins in her mouth and is making alterations to the dress the other woman is wearing. She smiles up at the blushing young woman. It is obvious by the look in their eyes that they are very much in love…

     A woman and a man are walking through a lush garden. The woman has dark green eyes and honey colored curls. The man has long white hair, slanted, pale purple eyes, and large white wings. The man is respectful towards the woman, reverent even. The woman turns and smiles brilliantly at him. His blank face breaks into a huge smile at this. She reaches out and takes his hand as a large golden lion with wings comes bounding down the path smiling widely. He has several flowers clutched between his teeth. He gives them to the smiling woman. She hugs the lion, then turns and kisses the startled angel…

     A small girl of about ten trudges slowly down the street. Her green eyes are dull with loneliness and sorrow. When she gets to school she walks straight to her seat. No one greets her. In a private garden in Hong Kong, a boy with brown hair and serious, light brown eyes is practicing with his sword. He has just come back from Japan, though no one is sure why he was there in the first place. In a mansion in England, a pink haired girl and a large blue-black panther comfort a young man. He is angry with himself for failing the little girl. Somewhere, in dimension unknown to men, two beings sleep. Their dreams are plagued by their own failure…

     A young man and woman are standing at an altar. They have just been married. Both are blushing and smiling. There is a young woman with long, curly black hair standing beside the green-eyed woman, beaming at them. A young man with blue-black hair is standing beside the brown-eyed man. He is smiling at the dark haired woman…

The man in the study sighs. "So many possibilities…" he murmurs quietly. He smiles, a little sadly, as he looks out the window. It is snowing heavily. "There is nothing I can do that will ensure their future. But I have done the best I can to make sure it will be a good one."

Owari

A/N-Well. If you can guess what that last scene was, I'll give you a cookie.^^ I know I should be working on This Year's Girl, but this fic wouldn't leave me alone. Bai bai!


	2. ...of Love

   All of My Tomorrows 

    This is a Story…

        …of Love

     Sakura Kinomoto walked down the path, lost in thought. She looked at the note in her hand and blushed. Her big brother, Touya, had given it to her when he got home. It was from his best friend, Yukito. She'd been in love with Yuki since elementary school. She had never dreamed that he'd returned her feelings…

     *That afternoon*

     Sakura looked up as the door slammed shut.

     "Oi, kaijuu! I'm home!"

     Sakura calmly walked up to Touya, smiled, and stomped on his foot. "I am not a kaijuu!"

     He glared at her. "I have something for you, kaijuu. A note from Yuki."

     Sakura blushed. "Really?"

     He handed her a folded piece of paper. "Really."

     *The present*

     The note had asked her to meet him in the park for ice cream. And that he had a confession to make.

     "Sakura-chan!"

     Sakura looked up. Yuki was waving at her. She blushed and ran over to him. Smiling at her, he handed her an ice cream cone. 

     "Shall we sit down?" Yuki asked.

     The blushing girl nodded. They walked over to a bench and sat down.

     "Sakura-chan…" Yuki started.

     She looked up at him. To her surprise, he was also blushing.

     Meanwhile, something in the bushes moved…

     Touya scowled. "If they were blushing any harder, we'd all be blinded."

     Tomoyo smiled from behind her camera. "Kawaii." she breathed.

     Touya rolled his eyes. "If they don't hurry up, I'm going to say it for them."

     "Yukito-san, I-I…um…" Sakura stopped. 

     They were both silent.

     "Oh, to hell with it." Touya muttered as he climbed out of the bushes. "Hey, you two!"

     Sakura and Yuki looked up. Touya was walking determinedly toward them. Behind him stood Tomoyo, camera in hand. When Touya reached them, he scowled at them both. 

     "By the time you two told each other what every other person knows, we'd all be old and decrepit."

     Tomoyo tsked. This was decidedly unkawaii. He did have a point though. She shrugged and continued filming.

     "Yuki, Sakura loves you. Sakura, Yuki loves you. Now will you two stop blushing and get things moving already?"

     Sakura and Yukito looked at each other.

     They started grinning goofily. 

     "Really?" Sakura murmured.

     "Yes." Yuki answered.

     They sat there holding hands and staring at each other.

     Touya hauled Tomoyo off, muttering that they'd better give it a rest around him.

     "Yuki?"

     "Yes, Sakura?"

     "I love you."

     "I love you, too."

     Tomoyo's shriek of KAWAII! was heard all over Tomoeda.

Owari

A/N- That was sugary. This is slightly humorous, because, well, consider the characters, then consider the situation.^^;

This story was originally a one shot, but since people seemed to think I should write more, I did. Aren't I wonderful?


	3. ...of Happiness

   All Of My Tomorrows

    This is a Story…  

        …of Happiness

    Sakura Kinomoto lay on her bed, sobbing. Kero patted her on the head. 

     "It's okay, Sakura-chan." he said, trying to sound reassuring.

     "H-he just left," the distraught girl wailed, "without saying a word!"

     There was a gentle knock at the door. "Sakura-chan? Tomoyo-san is here." her father called quietly through the door. 

     "L-let her in, please."

     The door opened and Tomoyo Daidouji entered her best friend's room, a distressed look on her face.

     "Sakura-chan." Tomoyo murmured, rushing over to her best friend and gathering her up into a hug. Kero discreetly slipped out of the room and went to bug Touya.

     Tomoyo rocked Sakura slowly, making soothing noises. "It's okay." she murmured.

     "He's gone, Tomoyo-chan. He's gone. Not a word. A-and then h-he called me to say he was sorry. His family…" Sakura broke down in tears.

     "I love you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said absently.

     Sakura sat up. "I know," she said softly, "You always have."

     Tomoyo stared at her. "I-I…"

     "It's okay. I'm glad. And I'm sorry I didn't realize it before."

     Tomoyo blushed. "S-sakura-chan…"

     "I love you too, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled at her through her tears.

     *Nine Years Later*

     "T-tomoyo! I can't wear this!" the flustered young woman protested. She was wearing a very tight, very low cut dark green dress.

     Tomoyo grinned up at her. "Of course you can, Sakura. I made it especially for this party." She laughed. "You'll definitely turn some heads."

     Sakura gaped at the purple haired girl. They had to attend yet another party, this one celebrating Tomoyo's latest success as a clothes designer. Sakura herself often modeled Tomoyo's more flowery stuff, but _this…_

     Sakura glanced down at Tomoyo who was still happily beaming at her.

     "You're out of your mind. Hell, _I'm _out of my mind for wearing this thing."

     Tomoyo blinked. It still startled her when Sakura swore. Both girls had grown up a lot over the past nine years. Sakura and Syaoran had made up, and both women had recently attended his marriage to Meiling. Tomoyo had, of course, designed all the dresses. Tomoyo smiled lovingly at Sakura, who was standing in front of a mirror, trying to find a way to preserve _some_ of her modesty. They were both happier than they'd ever been. 

     Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and wrapped her arms around her.

     "I love you, Sakura."

Owari

A/N-Anou…anou…Crap. That was short. Well, all the chapters will be short. I can't write Tomoyo/Sakura worth crap. XO

I'm so very sorry if it sucks. 


	4. ...of Loss

    All Of My Tomorrows

    This is a story…

       …of Loss

    Sakura Kinomoto trudged slowly down the street. She really didn't want to go to school. Not today, not ever. It only increased her feelings of loneliness. She had lost her parents and older brother when she was young, and now lived with her mother's family. They were very kind to her, but she still was not happy. Sighing dejectedly, Sakura walked into her classroom. The other students were happily talking and laughing with each other. No one even noticed the girl with the sad green eyes….

     Syaoran Li sat down at the table, panting. He'd just finished his sword practice. Leaning back in his seat, he thought about Japan. Why he had been sent there, the Elders didn't know. That didn't surprise him. He thought they were getting a bit senile. But the fact that his mother did not know, and could not find out through any means disturbed him. He felt…empty. Like he'd forgotten something or someone important…

     Eriol Hiiragizawa held his head in his hands and cried. His guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, tried to comfort him. 

     "How could this have happened? How could she have…how could _I_ have failed her?"

     Spinel and Ruby looked at each other worriedly. Their master had been inconsolable for days, ever since the Card Captor had failed the Final Judgment.

     "How could I have done this to her?!"

     Yue the Judge and Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, slept. Unfortunately, it was not a dreamless sleep. They both dreamt of the green-eyed little girl and their once Master. They had failed them both…

     Behind an ancient moon shrine, there was a gravestone with the name 'Kaho Mizuki' on it. She had died only a year ago…

Owari

A/N-That's depressing. This isn't really about Sakura's romantic possibilities, but how different things could be by just adding or removing a person/event or changing the relationships between certain people. Don't worry; there will be S+S. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you all like it enough that you wanted me to write more.


End file.
